Dreams
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: There's a fine line between dreams and reality. And then, of course, there are nightmares. Chad's abstract thoughts after Sonny with a Choice. For the awesome A.


A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! :D I'm sad to say this isn't exactly a happy, holiday story…but I hope you have a wonderful day nonetheless, filled with joy and laughter as always. ;) Dedicated to A, my dear friend. May your dreams be sweet. :P Thanks for sharing in my Sonny-bashing. xP

**Dreams**

There's nothing more beautiful than dreams.

Not **w**ishes or goals or fantasies, but the real dreams, the ones that appear in sleep.

It's the whirlwind **a**spect of them.

You don't **k**now when they're coming or what will happen.

All you know is the delightful mix of colors and sounds and som**e**times absurd events.

They're magical.

**U**nless, of course, it's a nightmare.

And that changes everything.

_"The world of tweens restored itself to rightful order last night when it was announced that the votes for Best Tween Show had originally been miscounted. A recount revealed that _Mackenzie Falls_, the defending champion of five years in a row, had not been u__**p**__set by _So Random_ after all..."_

_"Right on the heels of the shocking Tween Choice Award news comes the announcement that the couple 'Channy' is no more. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have called it splits, and one can only see it as a direct result of the fiasco of the competition..."_

_"Though certain stubborn fans have declared it ridiculous, most of the gossip world has determined that Channy breaking up was not exactly unexpected, given the couple's relationship thus far and, of course, the shaky dating history of the commitment-phobic CDC..."  
_  
Dreams **a**re fleeting.

Sometimes you can't eve**n** remember them when you wake up.

It's as though your memory has been erase**d**, as though something is just beyond your grasp and you can't quite reach what it is.

The feeling lingers, though, even if you can't exactly pinpoint the cause of it.

You can't forget happiness.

It's an automatic reaction to try to regain the memories.

To **s**earch for what gave you that euphoric feeling, the feeling that you could do anything if you tried.

To hold onto what you have left of it.

_"We are eagerly searching for __**m**__ore details on the end of the hottest teen couple, but neither Sonny nor Chad seems to be offering any. In fact, the latter has been nowhere to be found since the news broke three days ago..."_

_"A source close to Sonny t__**e**__lls us that she is moving on and finding closure with the relationship. No such news has come from the Mackenzie side of things, though we continue to keep a close eye on it..."_

_"Mr. Condor himself has spoken about the drama unfolding at his popular studios, but has little to offer in terms of the former Channy phenomenon. He does say, however, that Chad has not answered any of his congratulatory calls concerning the award, which is most unlike the drama star..."  
_  
When you _can_ reca**ll** dreams, it's not as special.

There's an opportunity to relive them, with the backdrop of reality hanging behind it.

But **t**hey're never as lovely the second time around.

Somehow, dreams don't quite fit in with the real world.

Perhaps t**h**ey're destined to be so.

Wisps of imagination and creativity, never truly finding their way.

As lost as **e**verything else.  
_  
"Sonny Munroe has been scheduled to appear on an interview with Santiago Heraldo in two days, seemingly ready to break her silence about everything that happened last week, from the award to Chad to the break-up..."_

_"Speculations have been swirling that Chad Dylan Cooper is struggling with many personal issues, due to his prolonged absence from his usual spotlight, and fans question whether he will be found in rehab as the days go on..."_

_"The atmosphere of Condor Studios is frigid, even without the cool heartthrob there. Tensions between the two warring shows are as high as they have ever been..."  
_  
There's a **r**eason people long for dreams.

They're an **e**scape.

**A** way to leave behind all the chaos and disaster, to pretend as though it never existed.

But al**l** dreams must come to an end.

And the nightmare of real**i**ty returns.  
_  
"Fans around the world were shocked when Sonny Munroe revealed on __**T**__uesday that her relationship with Chad was, in her own words, 'based on a lie'..."_

_"Channy is definitely no more, as Sonny herself declares. The comedy actress told reporters that she was looking to find someone who had room in his heart for more than just himself, no doubt a reference to CDC's famed arrogance..."_

_"Sonny Munroe has been seen out and about with her castmates, her trademark smile flashing from every corner of Hollywood, and certain stars have begun to notice. One might wonder if the newly single Zac Efron is as interested in the bubbly girl from Wisconsin as he once was in another raven-haired beaut__**y**__..."  
_  
You hope to yourself that it's just a nightmare.

You'll wake up soon, and it will all be gone.

The way she smiles at him.

The way he wraps his arm around her waist.

The way he's taken your place.

It's as if you never existed.

_"Heartthrob Zac Efron of High School Musical fame and Sonny Munroe have been seen together in a cozy cafe, getting to know each other, it seems..."_

_"Sonny was seen at Zac's latest movie premiere, looking glamorous in sparkles and a smile to match. The name of Chad Dylan Cooper seems now long forgotten..."_

_"It is startling to think that only a few months have passed since the Tween Choice Awards, when Sonny Munroe's fame skyrocketed even further and the light of her former flame Chad Dylan Cooper began to die out, as it is now almost extinguished..."_

The feeling when you wake up from a nightmare is a blend of fear and relief.

It was horrifying.

Disturbing. Awful. So bad that it actually jolted you awake.

But at least it's over.

Well, those are the good nightmares.

Comparatively.

The worst nightmares are the ones you can't wake up from.

Life.

A/N: Three words for ya. Reviews. Equal. Presents.

And I do love receiving presents. ;) Happy Holidays!


End file.
